A Twist in Fate
by Cecelia90
Summary: The saviour has broken through the Evil Queen's curse but now must overcome many obstacles to find her happily ever after, all the while becoming reacquaintance with the father of her son, revealing secrets and trying to outmaneuver the latest threat to Storybrooke. Milah Gold must avoid any unnecessary conflict with the Charming's while finding a way to Auradon. 2nd in Fates
1. Chapter 1

They hurried from the hospital and over to the pawn shop in Regina's car after ordering Whale to inform them immediately if anything was to change before they returned. Emma stomped into the shop, shouldering past Bella as she smiled in greeting, Milah calmly stepped from her office as if she already knew they were coming.

"Well, well is it me or is that the face of a believer?" She asked rhetorically.

"Cut the crap." Regina snarled, Emma sent her a stern glare and placed her hands on the counter.

"We need your help." She stated, Milah nodded in agreement.

"It seems you do. Quite the unfortunate thing, for young Henry to be on the receiving end of all this," Milah narrowed her eyes at Regina and for moment Emma saw the frightening beast beneath the surface. "I warned you all magic comes with a price."

"But Henry shouldn't have to pay it." Regina countered.

"No, you should. But alas, we are where we are. Worry not Miss Swan I know just the thing that can help you."

"Seriously?" Emma blurted, thinking her ears where playing tricks on her, "What is it?"

"You see True love, Miss Swan is the only magic powerful enough to transcend realms and break any curse." She explained gently, moving around the counter to where a long wooden box lay. "Luckily for you I happened to have bottled some."

"You did?" Regina asked, Emma glance back at the dark haired woman noting the astonished tone in her voice.

"Who cares, Regina?" She rebuffed not understanding the importance of bottling True love. "If she has it thats all that matters."

"Yes, well you see I was able to make the most powerful potion in all the realms by combining strands of your parents hairs. It was so powerful that when I created the Dark curse I placed a single drop on the parchment."

"That's why I'm the saviour." Emma stated with wide eyes, "That's why I can break the curse."

"Now you're getting it, dearie."

"Look, I think it's fair to say I don't care about the curse. All I want is to save Henry, do you still have some of the potion?"

"I most certainly do," Milah countered sounding much more like the deal making imp Regina was used to, "However, there is a little problem about getting it."

"Why?" The mayor demanded, "Where did you hide it?" Milah sent her cold smirk and Regina felt nothing but cold dread.

"Gold? I can do this, if you just tell me." Emma prodded, Regina placed her hand on Emma's arm.

"Don't trust her so easily." She warned.

"What other choice do we have? This is your fault and unless you have another vial of magic hoodoo up your sleeve this is all we have."

Milah choked down her laughter at Regina's dumbfounded expression, no one had every really taken her side over the Queens and found it all too amusing as the product of True love agreed with the Dark one.

"Tell me your Majesty, is our friend still in the basement?" The implication of Milah's words smacked the Mayor clean in the face, "Oh I knew you couldn't resist bringing her along for the ride, so I took a chance and hid it in her."

"Oh god…" Regina mumbled looking a little sick before she composed herself, "Well I certainly hope you have some way for Miss Swan to protect herself."

"Wait… wait. Who is _her_." Emma interrupted feeling put out at the private conversation.

"Someone you need to be prepared for. Here, you're going to need this." Milah flicked the latches on the box, opening the lid and pulling out a long sword and scabbard.

"What is this?" The blonde asked, hesitantly accepting it.

"It's your father's sword."

****Enchanted forest****

Rumplestiltskin stood on a boulder at the edge of a clearing the Prince ran through several times before he spotted her, calm as ever wearing what was once his cloak.

"Lost are we?"

"What are you doing here?" He demanded feeling no incline to play the monsters games.

"Just here to help." She shrugged, hopping off the rock to meet Charming.

"Well there is no need. I'll be fine."

"No," The imp laughed, "I don't think you will. This is the infinite forest and there is only one way out. My way."

"I want nothing from you." He growled his anger abs frustration growing especially when the woman held up a silver ring with a single green jewel.

"Not even this?"

"My mother's ring. How did you get it?"

"Magic, obviously." The imp rolled her eyes, the Prince was really obtuse at times and she had to return to the Dark castle soon, Belle was in a lot of pain. Rumplestiltskin quickly flipped the ring into the air and caught it.

"The ring is now enchanted," She said showing him the glowing ring, "The closer you get to your love, the brighter it will glow."

Charming made to grab the jewel but Rumple pulled it back with a disappointed tut.

"No, no. You can't have it for nothing you know, let's make a deal. A real simple one for you."

"No," Charming bellowed drawing his sword, "I'm done making deals with you."

He lunged but the imp simple caught the blade with one hand, Charming pulled back to attack again but she had disappeared. Rumplestiltskin reappeared with her own weapon behind the Prince, tapping his shoulder taunting.

Charming swung at her once more the two of them engaging in a short duel which the imp grew annoyed with especially when Charming slashed open her cheek. She quickly healed it with a wave of her hand before jumping back into the duel ferociously and knocking the sword out of the Prince's hand before summoning it to her.

"So brave, noble and quite pointless. Bravery won't get you out of this forest dearie. Trust me, this is a deal you want to make. We are both interested in the same thing." She offered Charming his sword back which he took gratefully.

"Oh? What's that?"

"For you and your true love to be together, of course." She perched herself on the boulder once more and reached into her jacket, pulling out a vial of sparkly pinkie-purple liquid. "Behold, the most powerful magic of all. True love."

"Wow…" Charming breathed, taking in the vial he reached out to grab it before it was pulled back from his grasp.

"Careful! This is all that's left." She reprimanded causing Charming to scoff a little.

"What do you know about true love?" As far as any one in any realm knew, the Dark one was a cold hearted, unfeeling monster.

"Well not as much as you, perhaps." The imp rolled her eyes before straightening up levelling him with a glare. "But not as little as you may think."

"You? You where in love?"

Rumplestiltskin shrugged uncomfortably looking away from the Prince and his disbelieving tone. "It was a long time ago."

"What happened?"

"He died." She replied dully, "That is the funny thing about love, it can slip through your fingers. It's the most powerful magic in the world, the only one powerful enough to break any curse. It needs to be protected at all costs."

"So… is that what you want me to do?"

"Mm… something of the sort," Rumplestiltskin produced an egg shaped container and carefully sealed the magic inside. "I need you to hide it inside the belly of a beast."

She tossed the egg over to Charming who caught it instantly while asking, "Why are you hiding it?"

"Let's just say I'm saving it for a rainy day."

Charming nodded slowly, agreeing to hide the egg and in return Rumplestiltskin magiked him out of the infinite forest and a few miles away from the Forbidden Fortress.

****Storybrooke****

Emma left the hospital as Regina was saying whatever she wanted to say to their son. She made her way to the bed and breakfast where she knew she'd find August, she had to apologise for not believing in him when he tried to show her the truth.

When she got there she found the man who had began to burrow into her heart lying on the bed almost completely wooden.

"Oh god, August!" She breathed with wide forest green eyes, "What's happening to you?"

"You… you see it?" He gasped, the struggle for breath was clear as day. "You believe?"

"Yes, I came to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't believe you before and that I ran away from what was staring at me, maybe if I had just taken that leap of faith then Henry would be okay."

August attempted to sit up as Emma came closer to the bed with small steps, wiping away stray tears from her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it. You just save your boy and then when you break the curse… maybe we can take that leap together?"

"Yeah, of course we can…"

All too late did Emma realise August had already turned completely wooden and she was running out of time. Drying her eyes stubbornly, Emma spun around and stalked away from August and the inn not meeting anyone's eyes or returning their kind greetings as she made her way to the library where Regina kindly informed her she was going down to fight Regina's old friend Maleficent, who was currently stuck in her non human form.

The curse was broken, Emma woke Henry from his sleeping curse with a kiss of true love and now all she wanted to do was speak to Gold about why she double crossed her with the potion. Then she wanted to know what she had used the it for and if that was the cause of the purple smoke that clouded the town only moments ago.

Unfortunately for her, Mary Margaret and David had been quick to reunite and find her as she left the hospital, they followed her through the town as she determinedly made her way to the pawn shop.

"Emma, we have waited years for this moment." David broached quietly. Emma spun on him rather suddenly with a glare.

"Yeah, well so have I. In all of the scenarios that I have made up through the years, my parents being Snow White and Prince Charming was the last thing…" She trailed off, not entirely sure of how to continue.

"But after all this time. We're finally together again, should we, you know, talk about it?" Mary Margaret cut in gently, "I mean before, we were cursed and spoke about stuff mothers and daughters don't really speak of - like one night stands."

Emma continued walking, refusing to turn around and face that this was really happening, "Can we talk about it later? Like, with a glass of wine or a few bottles." She suggested.

"Look we know it's a lot to take in right now - for all of us." David replied stepping in front of Emma and cutting off her powerwalk.

"And we don't want to push you but… it's just that we've waited for this moment for so long and-"

"Yeah, so have I," Emma snapped spinning on her heel to face the short haired woman, "I've thought about this my entire life… and I… I need a little time to figure things out and… I need to talk to Gold." She rushed out, quickly side stepping David only to be cut off my Archie who looked pale and worried.

"It's Doctor Whale…" He panted heavily, "He's worked everyone into a frenzy and they're going after Regina!"

Henry gasped from where he quietly stood next to Emma, "But they can't do that!" He gazed at the blonde pleadingly, "She's still my mom Emma, you have to help her."

"Alright but I want you to go to the diner where I know you'll be safe." Emma conceded, Henry nodded in agreement before running off just as Mother Superior appeared.

"I have a feeling that this might not turn out well." She informed the small group worryingly.

"Mother Superior, do you have any idea what's happened?" Mary Margaret smiled kindly, mother superior nodded shortly.

"Magic. Magic has returned to us… this can make things rather complicated now."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can figure it out but first we need to stop that mob. If magic has returned then Regina may have her powers back."

"They could be heading straight for the slaughter." Emma stated as the group ran off to the Mayor's home.

* * *

Milah wandered around her office in the pawn shop looking for something as Belle watched her curiously. After a few minutes of searching she pulled out a large, leather bound book and dropped it onto her desk.

"What are you looking for?" Belle suddenly asked taking slow steps over to the desk, she knew better than to approach the woman too quickly whilst she was working.

"There are many people I need to make amends with, dearie. That's why we brought magic back after all."

"I thought you did that to find your son?"

"No, that's why I gave Regina the curse. In order to find my son I need to know where he is and find away over the town line because if I know the Queen, she'll have the last laugh."

"You mean she may have made it so no one but her can leave?" Milah hummed her agreement, eyes still firmly scanning over the dusty pages. "What… What about my… son? Do you think if we ever get back, you can find him?"

Milah stilled halfway turning a page at Belle's hesitant question, she knew the young princess didn't blame her for what happened as Belle had asked her to send her son somewhere he'd be safe. But she had no idea if she was able to get back to that land with her magic limited at the moment and no portal to speak of.

"I… I'm not sure." Milah cleared her throat before changing a glance at her ward who's azure blue eyes fractured a little before hardening into a cold glare. "I can only try but I make no promises. Belle, please I need you to think rationally about this."

"How can you say that? It's all her fault! She just couldn't handle the fact that somone else was happy when she wasn't so she had to destroy everything!" Belle seethed before taking calming breath, her sorrowful eyes landed on her friend who mirrored the expression. "I want my family too."

"Belle I promise you, I will do whatever it takes for that to happen. As a thank you for sticking around even though you saw the monster I was."

Belle hurriedly blinked away the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks as she moved around the desk and through her arms around Milah, the shorter woman gladly returned the gesture.

"You're not a monster, Milah. Just lost." She mumbled, cold eyes peering over Gold's shoulder and landing on a box tucked away on a shelf under random junk. Belle knew exactly what was inside and what it would unleash.

Milah suddenly stiffened when a large crowd thundered past the shop all yelling and jeering for Regina's head.

Regina smirked viciously as she calmly stepped out onto her porch facing off a mob of townsfolk all shouting angrily at her. Dr. Whale regarded her coldly.

"That smirk won't last forever, Regina." He growled before raising his voice for the crowd to hear, "You stole everything from us and now-"

He was cut off as Regina laughed haughtily, "Now what? You're going to kill me?"

"Eventually," He shrugged he raised his hands to wrap around her throat, "But first you need to suffer."

"Listening to you has been enough suffering for all of us." Regina snarled shoving Whale backwards and down a step, "You wanted to see your queen, well my dears. Here she is…"

Region's smirk dropped as her magic failed her, Whale grinned and shoved her into o e of the pillars flanking her front door moving to choke the former Queen once more when Emma pushed her way through the crowd.

"Let her go! Let her go Whale, now!" Emma pushed the doctor away from the mayor harshly matching his steady gaze.

"Why should I listen to you any way?"

"Because I'm still the sheriff whether you like it or not."

"And she saved you, all of you." David interrupted gentle getting in between Emma and Whale before the doctor tried to do something stupid.

"And no matter what Regina did to us, it would never justify this sort of behaviour." Mary Margaret stood between her daughter and husband holding her hand out to the crowd placating them as Emma turned back to Whale.

"We are not murderers here, Whale." She said slowly but simply scoffed at her.

"We're not from this world."

"Maybe so but you're in it right now so you're just going to have to deal with it."

Whale took a threatening step towards the blonde that caused David to place a calm hand on his shoulder.

"We're done here Whale, walk away."

"Get off me," Whale ground out sending David a heated glare. "You're not my Prince."

"Who are you really, Whale?" David asked in slight confusion, he swore he had never met the man on his travels in the Enchanted forest.

"That's my business." The doctor sneered shrugging the Prince off and melding with the crowd once more. The small family spoke amongst themselves for a brief moment before finally deciding it would be best if Regina where to be kept somewhere safe.

Emma grabbed the mayor by the elbow and forcefully escorted her to the sheriff's station before locking her in one of the cells.

"Look I know that this is unconventional and Henry shouldn't have to see something like this but it's for your own safety." Emma mumbled quietly, Regina gave a short nod in acceptance before turning a disbelieving look on Mary Margaret and David.

"So I'm a prisoner now?"

"The curse is broken, why didn't we go back?" David demanded causing Regina to chuckle and lean forward slightly.

"Because there is nothing to go back to. That land is gone."

Mary Margaret shook her head a little, tugging David back from where he got too close to the cell. "Come on we need to find Gold."

Regina watched the three leave before attempting to unlock her cell door, she disregarded the quiet click of heels on the floor assuming it was Milah coming to laugh at her mistakes. She was found of that when she was teaching, it made Regina feel as if she hadn't been failing completely at her tasks.

"Magic is different here. Even our mutual friend is having a little trouble adjusting." The new comer said evenly and Regina faltered in her work glancing up to meet the cold blue eyes of the woman she had once locked up.

"Hello, Belle." She greeted softly. "What are you doing here? I had assumed Milah would be the one to come finish the job."

"You mean you had hoped it would be her." Bella corrected stalking forwards with small, even strides. "You just couldn't help yourself could you? I mean Snow was happy, you destroyed it. I was happy until you kidnapped me and locked me in a tower. The men you sent in, what they did…"

This was news to Regina her eyes widened slightly in repulsion at the implication, the only person she had ever sent into Belle's cell was the huntsman purely for the fact that she had complete control over him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. The only time I authorised someone to open your cell was when meals where being served."

Belle huffed a small laugh, changing the subject completely.

"You know she told me everything she did for you after you married the king." It was a statement that had the air leaving the former Queens lungs, Milah had done many things for her after she was forced into wedlock and the thought of someone else knowing what they were scared her. Belle continued as if she hadn't noticed the shift in Regina's behaviour.

"Mm. You know she plans on finding her? She… wishes to make amends with you but that's never going to happen," Belle reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a thick leather glove before tugging it on and removing a large medallion from the other one.

"Is that what I think it is?" Regina gasped. "You'll never be able to summon it here. It's impossible without-"

"The Dark ones dagger?" Belle grinned a little nodding in agreement. "I know but lucky for me I just so happen to have it."

"You… how?"

"I asked nicely." Belle shrugged nonchalantly before lunging forward and grabbing Regina by the arm, pulling it through the bars at an angle before pressing the medallion onto her palm and searing the emblem into her skin.

Belle practically skipped out of the station before sliding into Gold's car and driving into the woods to summon the wraith. A peaceful smile graced her lips at the thought of getting rid of the one enemy everyone had in common.

* * *

Milah sat in her office with a pile of dusty books sitting next to her as she poured tea into porcelain cup. She sighed heavily when the bell above the shop door jingled, she reached up with one hand and pressed it against her forehead before groaning.

"Gold? Where are you?" Emma demanded from the store front. Milah stood up, collecting the cup in her hand and moved towards the curtain.

"Just my luck," She mumbled before putting on a half grin, "Miss Swan, whatever can I do for you?"

"What you can do is tell me what the hell you did."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific than that dearie." Milah rolled her eyes, "I've done quite a lot of things."

"You double crossed Emma, you took your… potion thing from her." Mary Margaret clarified, Milah would have snorted if she had been paying attention to the woman. Instead her mind was on the strange absence of something, the usual something that had whispered to her for centuries.

"And worst of all is that you put Henry in danger." Emma's tone of betrayal snapped her out of her musings.

"Well first of all you should note that as long as you loved your son he was never truly in danger."

Emma growled in frustration as the bell chimed once more and Belle entered the shop with a small smile that sent a shiver down Milah's spine. The Dark ones eyes narrowed at the blue eyes princess suspiciously as she manoeuvred around the displays quietly humming.

"Whatever, okay. Twist my words as much as you like but I need to know what the purple haze was."

"Magic." She stated with a shrug moving around the till to intercept the younger brunette. "Belle where have you been?"

"Oh, I just went to see my father." She lied before wincing as amber eyes turned cold. Milah grabbed her bicep and pulled Belle close.

"Do not lie to me, Belle." She ground out slowly, ignoring the protests shouted around them. "Where have you been and where is it?"

Belle gently pulled her arm out of he friends tight grasp warily unbuttoning her coat and removing an object wrapped in a thick cloth before handing it over without a word.

"How did you find it?"

"You're safe isn't as secure as you'd think, Milah. I mean Ashley got into it before the curse was even weakened."

"Gold! What the hell!" Emma demanded storming over to the two woman angry and confused, "Isn't she one of your closest friends or something?"

"I scare all my friends dearie, it's how they learn." She commented offhanded. "Now what did you do?"

Before Belle could answer the pawn shop shook as an exploration rocked the entire town, the transformers sparked and exploded as a strange, cloaked figure swooped through the streets.

"What the heck is that?" Emma asked her agitation from earlier vanishing. Milah's eyes widened at the sight before she spun on the petite brunette with barely contained rage.

"You foolish, naive little girl!" She roared causing Emma to flinch at the fury and tone behind her words although they weren't directed at her. "How could you possibly think this could solve anything?"

"She deserves worse than this and you know it." Belle argued back half heartedly. "You told me to think rationally about it and I did. I decided it was better for Regina to have a fate worse than death."

"Milah! What is that thing?" Emma shouted after swallowing her fear. "What's it going to do?"

"That Miss Swan," Milah replied returning to the personification of calm and collected businesswoman, "is a wraith and it will stop at nothing until it has consumed its prey. Which just so happens to be your mayor."

"Crap," Emma muttered spinning towards the door, "How do we stop it?"

"You can't. It needs to consume what it was summoned for."

Emma flew out the door at those words followed by Mary Margaret and David, Milah slowly turned back to Belle who remained unperturbed by her own actions but was slightly shaken by Milah's anger.

"I know what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have taken the dagger or the medallion but I just… wanted to see her pay for what she's done. I don't understand how you can just sit back and let her do this."

"Because Belle you need to let fate run its course. I have learned that you cannot force destiny's hand, if something is supposed to happen then it will. You bringing the wraith here has only complicated things."

"I'm sorry." Belle sighed closing her eyes, "I should... help them. They don't know how to weaken it or get rid of it."

With a final nod of determination Belle left the pawn shop and hurriedly made her way through the town to find a familiar head of blonde curls


	2. Chapter 2

Emma ran through the town dodging the pedestrians as best she could as Mary Margaret and David tried to keep up. The trio flew into the station as the wraith hovered over Regina, sucking the life from her body. David immediately took action and threw a chair at the monster, the distraction did little bit infuriate the beast more as it spun around to face the Prince.

Mary Margaret grabbed a lighter and can of aerosol and aimed it at the wraith before setting it on fire. The wraith screeched in agony before it crashed through the window and vanished into the darkened street. Regina pulled herself up from where she had fallen in the cell, gasping for breath as Emma quickly unlocked the door.

"So much for this being the only way to protect me." The Queen immediately snarked, Emma rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and tell me you know a way to kill that thing."

"No," Regina shook her head, "You can't kill something that's already dead. The only way to get rid of it is to let it consume its prey."

"So we have a problem then." Mary Margaret muttered looking between her daughter and the Evil Queen.

"No, she does." David cut in sharply folding his arms, "We let the wraith take her then the town is safe and we get rid of the person who sent us here."

"You want to let her die?" A lilting voice called sarcastically from the doorway, "That's not very hero-esque, Charming."

David spun to face Belle as she casually strolled into the station, his blue eyes narrowed a little.

"You don't get to judge us, either of you. Regina cursed us all by bringing us to this land and you brought the wraith."

"I did." Belle admitted sheepishly, "But I'm here to fix it and I think I know how."

"Let me guess," Regina snorted, taking long strides to meet the brunette halfway, "Milah got mad. She always was a difficult woman to disappoint."

"Just how do you plan on fixing this mess if we can't kill it?" Emma interrupted, she really didn't feel up to breaking up a cat fight. "Besides David, I promised Henry she wouldn't be hurt."

"We need to send it somewhere it won't hurt anyone else." Belle's eyes met Regina's, "Your majesty, are you still in possession of a certain portal jumpers hat?"

"In my office."

* * *

They arrived at city hall and Regina calmly removed a large hat box from one of the cupboards before meeting the group in the main hall and placing the hat down. Emma's eyes widened slightly at seeing the hat Jefferson had tried to get her to make months ago when Mary Margaret had run off.

"The hat." She said in surprise. "That's Jefferson's hat, you had all this time?"

Regina regarded Emma with indifference as Belle watched everyone curiously.

"What are you talking about, dear?"

"Nothing." Emma replied after a minute trying to gauge the Queens reaction. "Lets get this over with."

Regina nodded silently kneeling on the ground and spinning the hat several times in attempt to make the portal to the Enchanted forest but only served in making the hat produce a swirl of purple smoke. The air around the group thickened as the lights flickered violently and the wraith swooped through the door, David held a hastily made torch in the air effectively manoeuvring the creature closer to the hat.

"Regina!" Emma cried seeing the wraith up close was frightening and made the blonde want to get rid of it even more.

The mayor ignored the sheriff keeping her eyes firmly on the top hat as Belle helped David and Mary Margaret to keep the wraith at bay.

"I'm trying my best!" Regina growled back giving the hat another spin.

"Now would be a good time, Regina!"

"Magic is different here, it's unpredictable and strained."

Emma turned and met Regina's frightened look with her own hidden fear she place a comforting hand on Regina's shoulder.

"Hey, just take a breath and trust yourself." She said softly, Regina did as she was told and gave the portal one last experimental spin. Neither noticed Emma's hand still resting on the Queens shoulder as the hat spun violently and a cloud of purple erupted into the air.

The wraith swooped passed David and his torch heading straight for Regina when Emma pushed her to the side. Belle rushed over to the blonde and stepped in the wraiths path as it was sucked into the vortex pulling her in with it.

"Emma!"

"Belle!" Emma grabbed Belle by the elbow but it was no use, the power of the portal pulled both women and the wraith inside to a land that no longer existed.

Mary Margaret launched into action as soon as she saw them fall and threw herself into the portal, determined not to be parted with her daughter again.

David tried to follow but the portal dispersed and the hat returned to being just a hat as he attempted to follow his wife and child back to the Enchanted forest. Instead David ended up on the marble floor with a crushed top hat and the woman who caused it all standing next to him looking shaken at the recent events.

David jumped to his feet and turned to Regina, his surprise quickly dropping to anger as the mayor's shock morphed into a blank expression.

"Are they dead?" He demanded. Regina shrugged her shoulder delicately.

"I don't know." She replied truthfully. "The curse destroyed all the lands."

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." He growled through his teeth taking a few steps towards her. Regina slashed her hand through the air instinctively, the branches of the halls wallpaper came to life wrapping around David and pinning him against the wall as he struggled.

"You think that you're some heroic prince because you saved a princess?" Regina sneered. "Please, you're nothing more than a shepherd. I wish I killed you when I had the chance and now I can."

The doors to city hall squeaked a little as they swung open and Henry ran in with Ruby quickly following him.

"What are you doing?" He asked his eyes glancing between his mother and grandfather.

"Henry it's okay. You're safe now." Regina released David who promptly fell to the floor gasping for breath, Ruby quickly checked to make sure he wasn't seriously hurt.

"Where's Emma?" Henry asked looking around, hoping the blonde would appear.

"I'm so sorry, Henry but they fell through the portal." Regina said gently she was genuinely upset that Emma had been taken. "I don't… Henry."

"You're not sorry, you really are the Evil Queen." Henry backed away from Regina blinking away tears. "I… I don't want to see you again."

Regina felt her throat close up and she forcefully swallowed past it.

"Don't say that. Please… I love you."

"Then prove it!" He all but shouted. "Bring Emma and Mary Margaret back and until then leave me - leave everyone - alone."

"Where will you go?"

"He'll stay with me." David interrupted placing his hand on Henry's shoulder and walking out with a small, victorious smile.

Regina stood stock still for what felt like an age as she tried to regain some sense of control over her emotions before she gritted her teeth and waltzed out of the hall to her car. She knew how to get her son back and she was going to need every bit of magic she could to do it.

* * *

**Not a particularly long chapter but keeps the story going. I know it was a big move to make Belle the one to summon the wraith but there is a reason, I just hope I can make it clear as the story progresses.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emma jolted to attention, the nauseating feeling of free falling still effecting her mind and body. Above her stood two women, one clearly a princess if the flowers in her hair and long violet gown where any indication. The other woman was dressed in old fashioned armour complete with a cloak trailing behind her, both looked griefs stricken behind the hostile anger directed to Emma and her company.

A low groan beside alerted the blonde that a certain brunette had came to and shifted to get a better look at Belle for any damage. Said woman simply brushed her off with a groggy smile before pointing to Mary Margaret, who was still unconscious.

"Mary Margaret?" Emma whispered, giving the short haired woman a quick nudge with her foot. Mary Margaret moaned but otherwise didn't move. "Mary Margaret?"

"That's enough." The warrior snapped drawing her sword, "Both of you on your feet, we will wait for your friend to come to before we move."

Belle ignored her getting to her feet and looking around the room they had landed in, taking in the destruction and thick branches of thorns surrounding the bed-like coffin in the centre where a familiar brown-haired man lay, lifeless. Belle gasped, her jaw dropping in recognition, her hand flew up to cover her mouth.

"Belle?" Emma asked in concern, watching the usually controlled woman's eyes fill with tears. Emma would admit later that it was a little odd the same person who had willingly unleashed a soul sucking monster on Regina was openly crying over a dead body.

"That's… that's Phillip." She choked before taking a deep breath in attempt to control herself. "Oh god, please… tell me it wasn't the wraith…"

"Look, I get it. You're upset and freaking out, so am I." Emma pulled Belle to the side, grabbing her full attention. "But we are in hostile territory right now. The only reason they haven't tied us up is because Mary Margaret is still unconscious and they clearly just lost someone, Belle look at me!" Emma snapped quietly. "I need you to focus, okay?"

"Okay," Bella mumbled, wiping her eyes and cheeks furiously, "I'm sorry, Emma. For everything."

Emma nodded shortly, being a woman of very few words herself and having reached her limit for heartfelt apologies she decided to remain silent and turn back to her roommate… mother. The princess spoke up as she tried to wake Mary Margaret, her tone was full of arrogance and entitlement as she directed her attention fully to Belle.

"How do you know Phillip?" She demanded.

Belle brushed her off to gather her bearing's and evaluate their situation, but the princess didn't give up as she trailed behind the intelligent woman like a lost puppy stumbling over demolished rocks and tripping over her gown. Her plights brought a vindictive smile to Belle's face.

"Hey! I don't like how you continue to ignore and brush off my question." Aurora ground out as she grabbed Belle, pulling her to stop.

"And I don't like your entitled attitude princess." Belle shot back calmly. "Listen to me, the Enchanted Forest isn't what it was, it's clearly a war zone. A brutal fight for land and safety. I knew Phillip a long time ago, I helped to save his life and by the looks of it, I also helped to end it."

Aurora stared at the brunette before her stunned, she was obviously no outsider and she could read a battlefield without even seeing half of it. Nevertheless, she conceded.

"Yes, I am told that when the Evil Queen, Regina cast her curse one corner of the land was shielded. Unfortunately, no one knows how, Phillip and Mulan where taking me to a safe haven before the wraith showed up and marked him."

Belle remained stoic as she stared into the distance, forcing the tears the pricked her eyes away. She turned away as she heard Mary Margaret stir with a low groan.

"It is too late in the evening to begin out journey. We shall rest here for the night; our home is a day a way from here." Mulan sighed. "Belle we met once, a long time ago but I hope you can understand why I am weary about trusting you and your friends."

"Of course." Belle agreed. "Do whatever you feel is necessary."

* * *

As the town congregated together in a mad scramble for some semblance of normality now that their fake lives had been invaded by their past. Milah scoured every inch of her shop to find the right spell book that would help her find a way to a land that was sealed from the other realms. Once she found a way to do that, she hoped then she would be able to start the search for her son and bring her own family together.

She huffed angrily and dropped a large book on the glass case as she met another dead end. Milah's shot up ready snarl at whatever poor soul had waltzed into her space when she laid eyes on the former queen pulling her neatly stocked shelves apart.

"The library is underneath the clock tower." She ground out. "You should know as you closed it. You remember, when you still had power."

Regina spared her mentor a look before going back to her frantic search grumbling mostly to herself.

"I need that book."

"What book would that be, dearie?"

Regina looked over to Milah and the stacks of tomes piled around her, some open and other carelessly discarded on the floor the one she was looking for was not among them.

"The one you gave to my mother."

"Ah… so has it come to the point where you turn to dear old mummy for help?" She cooed mockingly. Regina refrained from snapping or breaking down, it wasn't like she wanted to use her mother's' methods but it was all she had at this point in time.

"Just give me the book."

"Regina," Milah sighed moving around the counter to meet the woman. "Do you honestly need the smell of the written page to get your magic flowing again?"

To anyone else the words would have sounded condescending and cruel but to Regina it was the sound of a mother who cared and didn't want their child to get hurt.

"I want my son; you understand that more than anyone in this town." She replied quietly looking to the floor. "Please…"

Milah sighed heavily through her nose, conjuring the old spell book into her hands and pushing it into Regina's arms.

"I am strongly against this, dearie. I am doing everything I can to find a way to get your daughter back."

Regina clutched the book close to her chest nodding her a little, squeezing her eyes closed as unwanted tears spilled over. Milah pulled her student into her arms whispering in her ear.

"I promise Regina. I will get her back; it'll just take time and a little trust but if this is what you feel is right at this moment. Then go ahead."

"Thank you." Regina muttered before wiping her cheeks and leaving.

* * *

Regina galloped fast and hard over the castle grounds, hoping to escape to a far away land long before anyone noticed she was gone. She spared the large castle a fleeting look and let a relieved grin slip onto her usually stoic face.

"Faster, Rocinante." She urged. "We're almost free."

Just as the reached the crest of a steep hill branched from the surrounding trees whipped out and grabbed Regina from her horse's saddle and into the air. The grip tightened as she struggled for a moment.

"Mother," She almost groaned. "What evil have you conjured this time?"

Cora stepped out from the underbrush a thin and serene smile on her aged face as she calmly folded her hands together, clutching an old book to her chest.

"No evil, dear. Just a simple barrier spell." Cora answered, she opened the book and gently blew on the page causing dust to flow into the air. "Designed to keep you where you belong."

The branches lowered Regina to the ground and carelessly unwound themselves from her before going back to swaying in the breeze.

"You mean that can't leave this place? Ever?"

"Well of course you, darling." Cora cooed. "Just not alone, as long as the king is with you, you're free to come and go as you please. We have been through this – you will be married in two days' time and you will be Queen."

Regina refrained from stomping her foot like a child, she wanted leave, she had to leave. At first her determination to leave was so she could have her own life, she didn't want to be a mother so young or marry the king as a _thank you_ for saving his daughter. But as time went on and the wedding grew closer, Regina felt a shift within her and suddenly it wasn't about leaving for herself but to protect the life growing inside her – her and Daniels life.

"I don't want to be Queen, mother."

"Oh, don't worry, you are just afraid of having all of that power."

Without another word Cora escorted her daughter back over the grounds and to her room in the castle. Not long after her mother left Snow White knocked on her door before entering with wide smile and a hairbrush clenched in one hand. Regina smiled at the young girl for a moment before guiding her to the chaise to style her hair. Snow happily spoke about helping with decorating the halls with flowers for the wedding as she looked through her new mothers' trinket box.

"This is pretty." She hummed, pulling a long chain out of the box with a spiral ring attached to it. "Where did you get it?"

Regina stared into nothing for a long time, here mind rushing with memories of Daniel, his death and the new life they were supposed to bring into the world together.

"I don't remember…" She mumbled, tying off the braid in Snows inky black hair.

The day before the wedding Regina paced next to the apple tree the king had allowed her to take from her garden, her father watched with growing concern as Regina lamented her own fears.

"You don't understand what she's doing to me, daddy. It's like she's trying to turn me into her. I have to get away."

"Regina, please. Your mother only wants what's best for you." He paused and met Regina's incredulous look. "Are you certain this isn't just cold feet?"

"Cold feet?" She scoffed, her hands wrapping around her abdomen protectively. "I can't marry the king, daddy. Not with my baby on the way."

Henry immediately whipped his head around to make sure no one had heard Regina's confession.

"How did mother get like this in the first place?" She continued.

"There was a man." Her father confessed with sigh. "A devious man who gave her the power she uses now."

"A man? What was his name?"

"I'm afraid I do not now, your mother never dared speak his name." Regina's hopeful look fell, and Henry continued. "But your mother still has the book he gave her, the book of spells she carries."

"You mean I can use the book to find him?"

* * *

Milah tossed anther book across the shop in frustration, there was nothing in any of them that could help her. Which meant she would have to create a new spell that would pull anyone with blood from the enchanted forest into the land they belonged, meaning she needed time and no distractions from irritating and nosey townsfolk.

"Get out." She growled not looking up from her trembling hands as they clenched and uncleched against the glass display case.

"That's not a nice way to speak to a customer." David drawled standing in the middle of the shop, taking in the mess with a raised brow.

"Sorry, your royal sheep herder." Milah snarked with a false smile. "Either you get out or stop wasting my time."

"I need your help." David stated in confidence as he strolled towards her.

"No really?" She drawled, rolling her eyes. "I am truly sorry about your wife and daughter but I'm afraid portal jumping is simply out of my purview."

David rolled his eyes with a small scoff, "Of course it is but that's not what I need. I need a way to find someone."

Milah swallowed the groan of annoyance that bubbled in her throat as she met David with a steely glare. "Do you have something that belonged to this person?"

"I do, but what it is will remain with me." He answered casually.

Milah brushed off his hostility and turned to a wooden case behind her. She opened and scanned the bottles for a moment, selecting one she faced David once more and handed it over.

"This a tracking spell, just pour it over the object you wish to enchant and follow it wherever it goes." She explained easily. David nodded slowly accepting the bottle.

"What do you want in return?"

"Peace." She snapped. "From everyone in this town, now get out."

David agreed and moved to leave, ready to find the Jefferson and hopefully find his wife and daughter. He stopped at the door, the bell tinkling above him.

"Aren't you the least bit concerned for Belle's safety? Or are you truly that heartless?"

Without looking at him Milah replied in a dull tone. "I'm not her mother and Belle is more than capable of taking care of herself."

As soon as he left Milah went into her office to grab a pen and some paper, with a heavy sigh she started a list of spells that would help her first locate the realm she was looking for and then open a portal to pull the children through.

Once that was complete, she moved on to her second plan; finding Baelfire. Already knowing something was wrong with the town line, Milah jotted down several potions that would retain ones memory if hit with unfriendly spells before she left the pawn shop and headed for her mansion, leaving the still struggling town behind her for now.

* * *

Regina had snuck into her mothers rooms and stole her spell book almost an hour ago and she sat at her vanity staring at the unopened book, chewing her lip in hesitation. She took in a deep breath and with a short nod, cracked pen the book to reveal the mysterious magicians name inked at the top of the cover squinted as she read it, unsure if she was reading it correctly or even saying it right as she attempted to summon him.

Unknown to her, the strange imp had been keeping a rather close eye on the young woman ever since Cora had accepted the proposal. Rumplestiltskin had been observing Regina's reluctance through her mirror, her head cocked to the side in curiosity. She was unsure why she was so hesitant to call her when it meant her freedom was secured. Rumple giggled lightly as Regina stood with book opened between her hands, completely butchering the pronunciation of her name. She appeared behind the future queen in a cloud of red smoke with a small shake of her head at Regina's innocence.

"That's not how you say it, dearie."

Regina spun around in surprise; her mouth fell open in a small _o_ as she looked at the imp in fascination.

"Hello," She waltzed forward in greeting. Curiosity getting the better of her as she blurted. "What are you?"

"What?" Rumple reiterated in mock offense; she had been called worse in years. "I'm _Rumplestiltskin._" The imp introduced with a low bow.

Regina hurried into a respectful curtsy about to introduce herself when Rumple stopped her.

"I know who you are, dearie. We met once before."

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't remember you." She apologised softly, feeling embarrassed as she linked her fingers together and ducked her head.

"No, no. you were very small at the time." Rumple hummed. "Much more…portable."

"You taught my mother, Cora?" Regina asked more than stated. "Some people say I look like her when she was younger."

"Really?" The imp took several long strides and took a closer look at Regina's soft features and delicate smile. Rumple had rarely seen Cora do more than smirk or sneer. "I don't see it."

"I want to learn also, but only to get rid of her. So, we… I can be free."

It was a tiny slip of the tongue, most would simply brush it off, but Rumple caught it, her brows came together in thought as she took a step back and look at the woman before her, really looked. There was an undeniable glow and something long since buried stirred in the imp's chest, longing and an instinct to protect.

"Oh, oh my. I can help you, dearie. I can help you unleash the power you so desire, it's inside you and you can do so much with it. If you let yourself."

"But I don't know how." Regina shook her head dejectedly and Rumple found herself placing a comforting hand on the girls' shoulder, Regina shuddered a little at the touch but didn't recoil. "Sorry, the scales are a little strange."

"No worries, dearie. I will help you with this, anyway I can."

With a careless wave of her hand a large looking glass appeared in the middle of the room wrapped in a velvet cloth with a bow.

"This just happens to be a portal to a rather annoying land that I am in no need of." She explained gently. "If you wish to be free from your mother all you have to do is give her a little… push. And she will never bother you again."

* * *

Rumple left Regina to ponder on what do to with the portal and left for other business until she checked in and found her leaving the castle with her horse and a travel bag.

"Leaving so soon?"

"That was the plan."

"Tell me, how did feel?" Rumple asked. "How did using that power feel?"

"I loved my mother." Regina deflected calmly; Rumple huffed a small laugh.

"That wasn't my question, dearie. You liked it, didn't you? Feeling the raw power rush through you, the freedom you had in those moments."

Regina's eyes pricked with tears as she nodded, "Yes but I can't do that again"

"You can, if you wanted to. Your unborn child will come to no harm if you do." Rumple informed her, feeling that that was where her reluctance lay.

Regina was silent as she thought it over, she didn't want her baby to grow up trying to please a heartless woman who only cared about power, but she also wanted to give the child everything she could. Regina knew deep down that she couldn't give her baby the life she never had if she left now.

"Can you promise that my baby will be safe? That you will help me hide her when she is born?"

"Yes, I can promise no one shall harm Genevieve in the Enchanted forest."

"Genevieve? I'm having a daughter?"

"A rather beautiful one." Rumple agreed. "She will be the fairest of them all."

Regina let a few tears of happiness fall from her eyes as she agreed to go back to the castle and wed the king as long as her daughter would grow up somewhere safe.

****Storybrooke****

Milah mixed several brightly coloured potions together before adding a string of gold and a drop of dwarf blood. The new potion bubbled briefly before settling once more, Milah pursed her lips displeased with the results, it was the beginning of her first task, but she needed more of a magical boost for the spell to work. To open the portal there needed to be an even greater sacrifice. The spell wouldn't work otherwise, Milah closed her eyes a single tear running down her cheek as the ancient words of a redheaded seer echoed through her mind.

She needed to find her son first and then whatever was to happen after that would open the portal to Auradon and Regina, Maleficent and Belle will be reunited with their children.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Red and Belle ran through the forest, jumping over foliage and roots that stuck up from the ground at odd angles. Belle stumbled a little, her body still getting used to being so active again after her pregnancy, Red stopped placing a gloved hand on her friends elbow to help steady her.

"I'm fine, Red. We have to hurry; King Georges men are getting closer." Belle insisted, Red nodded hesitantly but followed the brunette regardless.

They slowed when they reached the encampment Snow White and Charming had set up with the army scattered around campfires. Red lead the way to the royal couple, mentally preparing herself to tell them the news.

"We have a problem." She announced interrupting Charming as he pointed out the area George's men were last seen on a map. "We have to move camp, that army is on their way here."

"No offence, Red but I'm not about to run with my tail between my legs. We will fight and we will take back the kingdom." Charming rebuffed giving Red a sideways glance. The wolf girl tried not to appear as hurt by his statement as she was as she continued.

"But matters have worsened, the King has a new general."

Snow looked up at the words, worry and intrigue making its way onto her face. Before Red could explain a tall brunette stepped out from behind her, a long dark green cloak hiding most of her features and giving the woman an illusion of mystery. Charming immediately drew his sword on the stranger as she spoke clearly and confidently as Snow would when she addressed a crowd.

"They call him the leviathan." She stated, ignoring Charming's threatening stance. "They say he attacks like a monster striking from the depths of the sea."

Snow's eyes narrowed at the woman for a moment before recognition and relief settled over her, "Belle? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't exactly let you wage a war against your step-mother by yourself." Belle answered removing her hood with a smile. "She did keep me prisoner after all."

Belle pulled Snow into a hug before going back to the issue, "We have to hurry. The camp isn't that far from here."

"How close are they? Snow asked seconds before an arrow embedded into the circular table, Charming looked at it for a moment before turning to his true love.

"I'd say pretty close, we should separate. Scatter the soldiers into smaller groups. Snow, head to the cabin and I shall meet you there."

Snow's eyes widened fractionally, and Belle glanced between the couple strangely before Red grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the woods with a few others. Belle wanted to laugh at her friend's persistence, she had a feeling Red would be cautious around her when she came back, but she didn't think it meant glued to her side.

* * *

**Present day Enchanted Forest**

* * *

Cora pressed her hand to Mary Margaret's forehead tenderly as Emma watched with bated breath. When the older woman had stepped out of the shadows of the blonde had been hesitant and wary of her, turning to Belle for some sort of direction but the brunette had only shaken her head not knowing who Cora was. Not knowing what else to do, Emma allowed the older woman to look over Mary Margaret.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Don't worry, dear. She will be fine." Cora answered kindly with a smile that seemed a little too wide.

Emma shifted under the woman's cold gaze, something about her reminded her of Milah Gold back in Storybrooke and it made Emma uneasy. Despite the shaky relationship she had with the broker something about Cora brought back the memories of when Gold tried to sell Ashley's baby.

"What is this place?" Belle spoke up, feeling Emma's reluctance. "Where are we?"

"A little island our captors call their haven." Cora replied patiently with only a hint of disapproval in her tone.

"A haven from what?"

"The worlds dangerous now." Cora laced her fingers together watching the two. "Well what's left of it at least."

"What—" Belle was cut off as Emma tilted her head up to the hole in the roof of the pit and shouted.

"They can't keep us down here. We didn't do anything wrong!"

"Neither did I. Unfortunately, I am here to pay for my daughters' crimes. My daughter cast the curse that ravaged this land." Cora chuckled a little as she continued to explain. "Not to worry, dears. The apple fell _very_ far from the tree, you're from over there, aren't you? How did you get here?"

"Look I don't have time to chat about it. I have to find a way back there and to Henry." Emma brushed the woman off looking towards Belle who leaned against the stone wall, arms folded over her chest. "Any ideas, Belle?"

"Wait."

"Seriously? That's all you have. To wait? Henry could be in danger and god knows what Regina could do in all the chaos, your boss helped make."

"The wraith was me, so the destruction is on my hands – sorry. But, yes, we need to wait for them to decide if they want to talk to us."

"Who is Henry?" Cora inquired suddenly, snapping the girls from their private conversation.

"He's my son that I sort of share with Regina." Cora's nose scrunched up at the prospect of sharing a child. "It's complicated."

"I may be able to help you." She offered lightly.

Emma opened her mouth to answer but took a startled step back when Cora grunted and fell forward. Mary Margaret stood behind her with a large rock in her hand. Belle smirked slightly at the short haired woman.

"I thought you had taken another poisoned apple for a second there, Snow."

"Very funny, Belle." Mary Margaret grumbled looking over Cora's prone form. "Why where you talking to her?"

"She offered to help us." Belle shrugged, brushing dirt off her yellow top. "Something we could really do with considering."

"She's Regina's mother!" Mary Margaret scolded. "Trust me, whatever you think about Regina that woman is worse."

A guard stalked into the pit not a second after the fair skinned woman's declaration, claiming the Haven's leader wished to speak to them.

As they walked through the village like camp, guards flanked them on all sides to make sure they didn't try to run again. Mary Margaret continued to scold her daughter in hushed tones.

"Why can't you just listen to me?"

"Why can't _you _just trust _me?_" Emma countered with a scoff. "I was trying to find a way back home. I could've handled her."

Belle watched the duo argue ahead of her as she assessed their surroundings, the guards where not trained well enough to be those that were found with nobles but they each seemed familiar with a sword. The only true danger Belle could find was with the auburn-haired princess that was saved moments before they arrived through the portal.

"Belle, back me up here!" The two women cried in unison seeing her as the only way to solve their conflict.

"Uhm… I… I don't really know this Cora woman, but I do know that Emma can handle herself," The blonde grinned a little, but Belle continued. "It's obvious that something has happened here so we should stay on our guard but Emma, you need to listen to your mother."

Snow smirked, folding her arms over her chest triumphantly as they came to a stop outside a small hut. Belle smiled a little looking straight ahead of them, waiting for the leader to approach.

"Mary Margaret should stop treating you like a clueless child," Mary Margaret's face fell in shock as Emma smothered a chuckle. "She is an adult, I'm sure she'll catch on soon enough."

A tall, muscular man dressed in heavy armour; his hand rested lightly on his sword in preparation for an attack. His carefully neutral expression brightened into a disbelieving grin when he locked onto the short haired woman.

"Snow?"

"Lancelot?" Mary Margaret asked in a whisper as they came into a quick embrace.

"If I had known you were the prisoners Mulan brought back, I would never have locked you away."

Mary Margaret was about to reply that was fine when Belle stepped forward with a raised eyebrow, her mouth set in a firm line as she looked between the two of them.

"How do you guys know each other?"

"Oh Belle, you remember when we were fighting David's father?" Belle nodded cautiously. "Well Lancelot was the general, he saved my life."

"The leviathan?" She mumbled as Emma muttered, "Lancelot, really?"

The knight invited the trio to eat with him and Mary Margaret happily accepted as he led them to a table laden with fruits and vegetables. Emma's nose scrunched up delicately when a bowl filled with strange looking meat was placed in front of them.

"It's chimera," Belle informed her before she could ask. "One-part lion, one-part serpent and one-part goat."

"So… it's like a turduken?" The blonde asked carefully stabbing a piece of the meat, Belle gave a _'sort of'_ shrug.

"I guess, it won't taste like one though. I'd advise to chew quickly."

Emma nodded in understanding, eyeing the brunette from across the table debating whether or not she should ask her questions.

"How do you know this?" She eventually gave in. "Did you learn it when you were helping David and Mary Margaret?"

"Uhm… no actually. Milah had a rather vast library in the Dark castle, but the thing with the meat I learned first-hand."

Emma leaned forward slightly growing more curious, she knew Belle was a maid for Gold and that when she left, she was captured but that was about it.

"My home is towards the east of your mother's; it was called Avonlea. Years before the curse was cast, before I knew Milah or Mary Margaret, we were at war with ogres. They destroyed a lot of our farmlands and scattered our livestock, before we searched for help, we had to get creative with our meals to feed everyone."

"What happened?"

"When the war made a turn for the worse, we asked the Dark one for help, in return I would leave with her. As long she kept her promise, I didn't care what happened to me."

"But she let you go." Emma clarified; Belle raised a brow slightly. "I read some of the book."

Belle inclined her head a little. "She did, after almost a year. I met Regina on my way into town and she told me of a way to break the Dark one's curse… and I was foolish enough to believe I could help."

"You mean something like, True loves kiss?"

"Mhm," Belle hummed. "She once told me of her family, before she got her powers and I thought that if I could find the man she had loved, maybe she could be human again."

Emma watched as Belle's eyes filled with unshed tears that were quickly blinked away before she continued, clearing her throat thickly.

"I went in search of someone I didn't really know and instead I found Mulan and Phillip, he had been cursed by another and Mulan and I helped him. It gave me a new strength to help Milah but before I could, Regina had her men captured me. I was locked up for a long time, some of her men were… less kind than others and when I was saved, I found your mother and Ruby."

"And then what happened?" Emma felt like a little kid again in those moment, listening to each word the brunette said intensely. Belle choked a small laugh.

"We ran from the Evil Queen, made allies and enemies alike. A few months into our new lives I became ill, I guess. Ruby and your mother convinced me to return to the Dark castle and I stayed there until your parents decided to take back their kingdom."

"Woah… pretty intense. So, you never met that guy?" Emma gave a short nod to the two friends catching up at the other end of the table, completely engrossed in their memories, Belle shook her head.

"Nope, I only know what was said about him before everything, he was said to be a great warrior."

Emma and Belle's ears perked up when Mary Margaret mentioned something about a portal back to Storybrooke.

"With Cora so near I don't feel comfortable voicing my plans." Mary Margaret mumbled, looking around their surroundings. "She's very powerful."

"Not anymore." Lancelot assured them. "The curse destroyed whatever magic she had. We only kept her locked up as a precaution."

"Nevertheless," Belle cut in smoothly. "It's better to be overly prepared than caught unaware. If Mary Margaret has a way back, we should find it."

Lancelot regarded the petite brunette, she was hardly dressed for such a journey in a short skirt and tall heeled boots, but she was a friend of Snows', meaning the warrior could trust her.

"Very well, but on the condition, you take my bravest warrior with you – Mulan will make sure you reach your destination safely."

"We can take care of ourselves." Emma grumbled a little when the Asian woman marched over and gave them a respectful bow.

"Thank you, Lancelot. For always trusting me." Mary Margaret smiled sweetly.

After they ate, Mulan presented them with a trunk full of different weapons to choose from. Mary Margaret grabbed a long bow and a quiver full of arrows that she swung onto her back, Belle reached for a dagger she could easily use if Aurora followed them. Emma backed away from the arsenal she was used to seeing in books and movies.

"Thanks, but I think I'll stick to my preferred weapon of choice." She stated pulling her gun out from her waistband to show them.

"I don't understand. Is it magic?" Mulan asked regarding the strange weapon, Emma shrugged slightly.

"Depends on who pulls the trigger."

Belle wanted to advise the blonde against using the gun in the Enchanted forest, especially with ogres lurking about. Mulan narrowed her eyes instead and informed the blonde with a cold look.

"You must be careful and follow my lead. Do exactly as I say, and we may yet survive this journey."

"Thanks for the pep talk but I think we can manage. I just killed a dragon last week." Emma joked half-heartedly.

"Have you ever met an ogre?"

"Pretty sure I've dated a few."

"I think what Mulan is trying to say, Em." Belle cut in before anything could escalate. "is that because you are in unfamiliar land and you have no idea what ogres are capable of, it would be best if we let her lead the quest."

"Okay. Then I'll follow you and Mary Margaret." Emma replied, clearly in no mood to trust the warrior just yet. Belle rolled her eyes.

"Emma, I've never fought and ogre before. A fully grown one can tear you apart quicker than you can blink, please just trust her for a little while. Just until we get to where we're going."

"…Okay. Sure." Emma sighed; Belle sent her a silent thanks as they moved to start their journey.

* * *

Jefferson nervously paced through the pawn shop jumping between chewing his fingernails and running a hand over his mouth and jaw. His portal was destroyed by David and he had no way of bringing his daughter home, but after seeing how happy she was with her family he wasn't sure if he wanted to pull her away from everything she deserved. He had received a message from the Dark one to come to the pawn shop and if that wasn't enough to make anyone sick with fear, the cold malice in her tone clearly stated it wasn't going to be a catch up over tea.

"Jefferson, so glad you could make it." She spoke in a warm and sweet voice that had the hatter straighten as an ominous chill ran down his spine.

"You called; I came." He quipped lightly, a miniscule quirk playing at the corner of his lips. "As per our deal."

He hoped reminding her of the deal would make whatever this was about end in a less painful torment than he was anticipating. Milah paused in her stride, regarding with just a hint of genuine smile.

"Yes, our deal. Quick thinking on your part to bring that up." She moved forward once more, twirling the came she no longer needed in her hands. "But I called you here for another reason, this isn't about you going behind my back and bringing that dim-witted doctor into the Enchanted forest."

Jefferson notably paled at the reminder and the reason Regina had cursed him to remember his wrong doings.

"No, you're here to talk about another one of my students with whom you shared a rather _close_ _relationship_ with."

"I… don't know…"

"Don't lie to me, dearie." Milah warned in a neutral voice, Jefferson took a couple of steps backwards. "Maleficent had children, where you aware of this?"

Jefferson halted, his entire body turning cold at the mention of his ex-lover. They had first met when they were kids, Jefferson used to watch Maleficent and Rumplestiltskin practice magic from the edge of a clearing. Once he had gotten over the initial fear of the purple haired girl and the scaly creature that taught her, Maleficent and Jefferson had become close friends and as they got older feelings changed.

"No… I didn't know that."

"Mmm." She hummed delicately. "I suppose she didn't have the time to tell you, you ended up in wonderland around the same time."

"Are they… I mean did Regina…" He trailed off unsure of what he was trying to say or even if he wanted to know if he could possibly have another child in Storybrooke.

"No. Unfortunately, someone got to them before they hatched and sent them somewhere."

"I… what… who would do that?" He demanded suddenly outraged, who in their right minds would banish an unborn child to a world they knew nothing about.

"I have been doing everything I can to find them, one I know is in a realm similar to the Enchanted forest, but it is almost impossible to find or reach."

Jefferson tried to keep up with the abundance of information the woman was dropping on him, he shook his head slowly something the woman he saw as akin to a surrogate mother had said stuck out.

"You keep saying _'them', _why?" Milah grinned at the question, wide and crocodile-like.

"I thought you would catch onto that. Maleficent had two children, one of which was taken and sent through a portal, to a land without magic. The other, I'm told was found in her egg at the edge of a woods by a benevolent couple."

"So, one of them is here? In this land?" Jefferson let a laugh of relief and for a moment everything seemed brighter. "What about the other child?"

"I can't say for sure; I am working on a way to break through the protective enchantments that circle the realm. Sadly, I was the one that put them there and trying to break through your own magic isn't as easy as the Evil Queen makes it look."

"Let me guess; you made a deal?"

"Is it that obvious?" Jefferson canted his head to the side, "The deal was I shroud the realm with a protective magic and in return the king and queen of that world would shelter a child for as long as needed. I don't know how you and Maleficents' second child was able to pass through, but she did."

"And now you're trying to break it and get through, why?" Jefferson knew the consequences of breaking a deal, he had seen it happen first-hand. "It could kill someone.

Milah nodded shortly, leaning against one of the display cases looking weary and exhausted.

"So, I have come to realise, Jefferson." She sighed, scrubbing a hand down her face. "As it was my magic to create the protective barriers it must be the end of my magic that destroys it also. But it needs to meet certain requirements, the Dark one's power cannot pass on to someone else, if someone kills me then they gain my power and all of the deals keep intact."

"What are you saying?" Jefferson understood exactly what she was saying, he just didn't want to hear it. Milah smiled wanly at him.

"You've come so far in the world, Jefferson. Sometimes I look at you and I'm surprised to see a fully-grown portal jumper and not the little boy who was frightened by magic."

"Time is funny like that. It changes people as much as love and heartbreak can."

"When the time is right, I'll open the portal and break the contract with Auradon. The Dark one will be no more, and you will have a child to care for."

"Why tell me this, Milah?" He winced, realising how that sounded. Milah watched him carefully. "I mean, forgive me but you are a rather secretive creature. You wouldn't reveal your plans without reason."

Milah turned away from him, entering her office with a beckoning hand. Jefferson followed feeling like the small boy he once was the first time he got the courage to stick around the clearing. He had watched as Maleficent skipped around the meadow, a crown of wildflowers decorating her long magenta hair, Rumplestiltskin had shown her how to make the flowers bloom at will and change one flower into another. After the lesson, Maleficent had skipped away and the imp had turned a crooked grin on him, slowly beckoning him over.

A kettle whistled, indicating the water inside was boiled and ready, Jefferson picked it up without question and poured the contents into a teapot. Milah gave him a crooked smile as she observed him.

"Sorry, guess it's a habit." He chuckled sheepishly. "We always had tea when I brought back something you requested."

"I remember, we used to talk about your travels and everything you seen."

Jefferson smiled at the memory of drinking tea and telling the _Dark one _about the people he met and the things he had seem, all thanks to the magic hat. His smile faltered when he remembered it was now crushed.

"I was telling you what I was planning so you could help ensure it happens. I have a feeling something or someone may try to prevent it."

"You mean Belle?" Jefferson asked leaning forward slightly, gripping his cup carefully. Milah pursed her lips with a hesitant nod.

"Among others I'd imagine. Not many people are happy with my power staining their perfect world, yet they wouldn't want it gone either."

"Like the Charming's."

"Exactly, and perhaps Regina."

"She'll be heartbroken if she found out. You truly cared for her, no matter how cruel you appeared to be, you loved all of your students."

"I did and still do." Milah admitted thinking back to one of her first apprentices that claimed to love her. "They all hold a special place in my heart."

"No matter how blackened it may be?" Jefferson was quick to lighten the suddenly sombre mood before it could sour to much, it worked as Milah laughed softly.

* * *

They had been walking for a few hours when Emma broached Mary Margaret about the portal, she had asked several times but each time has been told that they weren't far enough away from the encampment in a rather short and clipped tone.

"So, this portal thing." She drawled or what felt like the one hundredth time, Belle cracked a smile as Mary Margaret tensed. "What is it and how will it help us?"

"It's the wardrobe and if it survived the curse, it may have enough power to get us back."

Emma stumbled briefly before regaining her composure. "_The _wardrobe? As in the wardrobe that sent little baby me to Maine, you think that can get us back to Storybrooke?"

"Like I said, if it survived then it's possible." Mary Margaret shrugged before turning to the silent brunette. "Belle, what do you think?"

"I think there is a chance. Back in Storybrooke there is a well that is said to bring back what is lost—"

"I think I know what you're talking about," Emma added, remember the drink she had with August. "Yeah, it's somewhere in the woods, right?"

"Yes, it's also where Milah brought magic and if we succeed, it's where the portal will spit us out."

"Okay great!" Emma cheered turning to face Mary Margaret. "So where is it?"

A slow smile stretched Mary Margaret's face as she caught up with Mulan who waited patiently a few feet ahead of them. "Let's call it… my place. You wanna see where you were supposed to grow up, Emma?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Emma felt her jaw drop a little as Mary Margaret ordered her to stay in the empty clearing with Belle as she collected firewood and Mulan went to check the surrounding area.

"You can't be okay with this." She said quietly, Belle shrugged a little. "They just left us in an empty clearing without telling us anything, I thought we were trying to hide from the big monsters trying to kill us?"

"We are. Which means we need to stay quiet, most older ogres are blind and mostly hunt by sound or scent alone." Belle informed her somewhat distracted as she narrowed her eyes at the treeline.

"What?" Emma asked following her line of sight. "Do you see something?"

"No," Belle mumbled. "Not exactly. Being on the run, especially after escaping Regina's prison you learn to be hyper vigilant about your surroundings and trust your instincts."

"And what are yours telling you?"

"Someone has been following us but… I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right."

Emma took off into the treeline searching for Mary Margaret, worry and adrenaline overcame her when she found the short-haired woman fighting off the auburn-haired princess. Mulan stood between both royalty as Emma and Belle reached them, Emma reacted on instinct and fired a warning shot to stop the three women from any further altercations. Bella flinched as the bang echoed around them loudly, she pushed the blondes hand down.

"Emma, this isn't the world you are used to. You can't fire rounds from that gun here." Emma opened her mouth, but Belle continued over her. "Look, I know Mulan. She wouldn't hurt your mother and I understand you were working off what your instincts were telling you, but you've just attracted god knows how many ogres straight towards us."

"…crap." Emma muttered followed be an earth shuddering roar and thundering footsteps.

"Yeah, crap. Not all ogres can be reasoned with. Everyone, split up." Belle ordered immediately Mulan grabbed for Aurora and Mary Margaret notched an arrow, stepping in front of Emma. Belle tugged on the blonde's wrist as she stood in shock when the gigantic monster fumbled through the trees.

Belle pulled Emma through the woods as the ogre trailed after them, Belle stumbled when her foot caught on a fallen branch, but Emma was quick to steady her. Despite the life-threatening situation Belle found herself smiling.

"Back away from my family!" Mary Margaret demanded, aiming her notched arrow before releasing it. The arrow flew straight into the ogre's eye, killing it instantly, Belle gagged a little looking away from the creature sadly. She may have been reckless and impulsive when emotions where involved but she still had a kind heart that wished to see the good in all living things.

Mary Margaret and Mulan took off towards the clearing just as the ogre crashed through the treeline on the other side. Mulan was quick and swift on her feet as she swiped her sword along the creature's shins and ankles to hobble it. Mary Margaret quickly notched an arrow and fired it, the arrow soared through the air and landed in the ogres' eyes killing it instantly.

Emma swallowed thickly as she, Belle and Aurora watched from the side-line as they ogre dropped to his knees before collapsing onto his stomach. Mary Margaret looped her bow onto her shoulder and spun to face her daughter angrily.

"What were you thinking Emma?" She demanded in a harsh whisper, pulling the blonde away by the sleeve of her jacket. "You could've gotten hurt or even hurt someone else. This isn't Storybrooke, Emma."

"Oh, believe me, I am more than aware that this is not my home." Emma snarled back her eyes narrowing defensively. "I know I'm a little out of my element here but can you, for one second, have the tiniest bit of faith in me? Maybe treat me like your adult daughter and not some invalid."

Mary Margaret's jaw dropped in shock as she took a small step back from Emma's hostility. She had only been trying to help her daughter, but she didn't think she was treating her any different to how she treated Belle after the entire Leviathan fiasco. Before she was able to think of a reasonable answer Belle snuck up and cleared her throat slightly.

"Mulan thinks that we should find a new campground for tonight. She knows an area nearby, if we hurry, we can get to it before it gets any later."

The mother; daughter duo jumped away from each other and followed the brunette silently. Neither one of them could understand why the other couldn't, for a second, just listen.

"So, I guess we won't be resting in the big, empty clearing." Emma tried to joke as Mulan and Aurora approached them.

"I think it would be wise to continue with our mission as soon as possible." The warrior commented eyeing Belle for a moment. The group slowly followed an almost invisible path through the forest towards Snow White and Charming's castle.

* * *

**Storybrooke**

Milah paced through her home, tugging the ends of her loose, curly hair in agitation. It became a nervous habit whenever she didn't hear about the _Jewel of the Realm _or the brothers that sailed her. She was becoming more paranoid and uneasy about her plans the longer Emma, Mary Margaret and Belle were in the Enchanted Forest, Milah had made no headway with pinpointing Baelfire's location or even making a potion to keep her memories intact.

It only became more frustrating working in the shop when every nosey busybody in town either strolled right in to get in her business or stood outside with their faces pressed up to the glass panes. Jefferson had stopped by the pawn shop after Henry had tracked him down to talk about Grace, he had broken down in floods of tears admitting that he had spoken to his little girl and the family she had been with for the last twenty-eight years. Grace refused to leave the happy life she had with her new mother and father, and the parents had cast Jefferson out with an unsympathetic;

'_You can be a father to her one day, Jeff.'_

Milah couldn't disagree with either parties for they both believed they were in the right. It just meant that she had to try even harder to find her son but leaving wouldn't be made possible until Emma returned and Milah had found a way to cross the town line.

The amber eyed brunette stalked to an armchair and dropped into the seat with a whine of annoyance she squeezed her eyes shut to stop the itch of tears from growing and spilling over, Milah brushed her hair back over her shoulder releasing a calming breath. Her hand clutched tightly around a haphazardly whittled piece of wood her thumb dragged over the grains as an idea came to mind, a small glint gleamed in her eye as a rapid knock repeatedly tapped against the front door.

"Milah?" Regina called cautiously before she huffed. "You weren't at the shop and several people told me you deliberately avoided terrorising them today."

Milah felt her face harden at the accusation and spoke up in an almost whisper, "I don't terrorise anyone. I simply don't listen to their idiocy."

Regina entered the sitting area her oldest friend was hiding in and sat down in the armchair opposite her, carefully taking in her vacant staring.

"So, you aren't deliberately avoiding the townspeople? Me, David and Henry specifically?"

"Why would I do that?" She shot back sarcastically. "It couldn't be because David is a fool, Henry as much as I care for the boy is little short sighted…"

"He's ten." Regina defended. "At that age we all looked for someone to blame for the things that went wrong."

"Maybe so, but does that mean he gets to blame you for everything that has happened? The curse, the wraith, Mary Margaret and his mother being pulled into a portal with no way back."

"You forgot Belle. She was pulled into that portal also." Regina commented lightly. "I just don't know what to do, it's so hard to bring him back. I just want him to love me again."

"I'm afraid I can't help you there, dearie. You are aware Doctor Hopper's office is situated in the middle of town."

"I know that, the stupid cricket offered me counselling." Regina snapped but there was no anger or malice behind her words. "Henry doesn't want to see me, at least not until Emma and Mary Margaret are back."

It was then that it dawned on Milah that her favourite student was hoping she was closer to finding her child. Milah sighed, feeling like the weight of her promises crushing down on her, sure she made plenty of empty promises to people, the Evil Queen included but this was one she hadn't wanted to break.

"It seems… I have reached an issue of sorts. I planned to break down the barrier shielding that particular realm away, but I was the one to make it."

Regina shook her head a little as her features morphed from passive to anger before settling on a twisted expression of grief. "Then you know how to remove the spell." She claimed.

It was true, she knew how to break it and thus break the deal she had made with beastie boy and his darling bookworm, but it wasn't as easy as she wanted it to be. Deep down Regina knew this, she had learned and practiced under the woman's tutelage, Rumplestiltskin could never make things so simple, even for herself.

"What are you going to do?" The former queen asked heartbrokenly.

"Wait until Miss Swan is back. I need her help in finding my son." Milah replied just as softly. "Then we shall see what happens."

Regina nodded slowly in understanding, she knew how long Milah had waited to reunite with her own child and as selfish as she was, Regina couldn't take that away from her. For now, she would wait and try to gain Henry's trust and love once more, be it with magic or without.

* * *

**Isle of the Lost – Castle Across the Way**

Genevieve or Evie for short, sat at her rickety vanity table staring into the dusty and cracked mirror. A small yet delicate frown painted her fair features as she reached up to unfurl the last clip in her hair allowing a glossy blue curl to tumble down and bounce over her shoulder.

Evie was as pretty as any princess in Auradon with sparkly cobalt blue eyes framed with long, thick lashes, porcelain skin and pale rose bud lips that shined with gloss. Her gossamer blue locks fell in thick curls, the front held back by a prettily braided V-braid to keep it from falling in her eyes. Of course, she knew she was beautiful, her guardian told her every day.

Grimhilde had told the girl ever since she could remember how a strange and powerful practitioner from another land had travelled to Auradon and told her to care for a perfect, blue haired princess like she was her own. The Evil Queen admitted she refused at first but upon learning of the girls' fate if she returned to her home realm too soon, she felt compelled to care for her and care for the princess she did.

She had told Evie all she knew of how she came to Auradon before all villains had been banished with only a name and her poison heart necklace. Evie's frown twitched up as she glanced at the pendant lying on the vanity table amongst her half empty makeup containers and creams.

It was a long, golden chain with a perfectly cut heart-shaped ruby, a tiny ornate crown twinkled with a tiny diamond on top of the heart. Evie carefully picked up the chain and clasped it around her neck, placing one hand over the pendant lovingly. It was a sign – to her at least – that there was someone who truly loved her, someone who was somewhere far away from the dingy little island filled with cobbled together shanties and cruel hearted villains.

"Evie!" Grimhilde called from the hallway. "Your little _friend_ is here."

Evie sighed at the cackling laughter that followed her guardians mocking tone because on the isle, villains didn't have friends and they didn't love because that was weakness and being weak would get you killed. A hesitant knock sounded on her door and a tall boy draped in black and white leather with just a splash of red opened the door to peek inside.

"Hey E, you ready to go?" Carlos De Vil mumbled. "Mal wants everyone to meet at the tree house."

"Yes, just give me a second to grab my purse." She answered softly, knowing the boy all too well to understand why he was reserved and jumpy. Evie quickly grabbed a blue box purse with a heart and dagger lock that she had made herself several years ago, before leaving she swung a leather cape-like jacket over her shoulders.

Carlos stood patiently in the cavernous foyer staring directly at the thick layer of dirt that coated the unpolished marble floor. Evie could tell that the dirt bothered him more than he was willing to admit, she silently cursed Cruella De Vil when she caught sight of the large purple and blue bruise on the side of his face in one of the many mirrors.

Without another word between them, they left the Castle Across the Way and down the narrow, litter filled streets to Hell Hall. Instead of going inside, they snuck around the back and towards the tall, leafless tree where the tree house was nestled almost like a sanctuary from everything else on the isle.

There were no ladders to get to the tree house which meant the only people that were able to get to it were the ones who knew where all the little foot holds where hidden. Evie climbed with practiced ease and was swiftly overtaken by Carlos scaling the tree like a squirrel, she snickered a little at the thought, but the amusement dropped when she noticed the bandage wrapped around his ankle was smattered with blood.

* * *

**Auradon – Belle and Beast's Castle**

King Adam, formally known as The Beast, sat at his desk his fingers laced together and a sad smile painted his features. Belle paced the floor nervously chewing her nails, her yellow dress swishing around her knees with each turn. The kingdom was in a perpetual state of panic, the long-foretold curse had been broken and they knew it wouldn't be long before the imp returned to spirit their beloved prince away.

"What do we do, Adam?" Belle asked for the one hundred and eighth time. "We can't just sit back and let that fiend take our son."

"Belle…" Adam sighed, he knew this day would come but no amount of time could prepare a parent to have their child taken, even if Ben wasn't their blood. "We knew it was only a matter of time. Rumplestiltskin gave us a son to care for as well as hiding our kingdom away from any other evil."

"I know, I know but he is still the little boy we raised."

"Belle, please… Ben knows everything. It's why Aladdin and Jasmine where training Prince Aziz to take over the kingdom when he is twenty-one."

"Do you…" Belle heaved a shuddering breath. "Do you think we should grant his wish and allow some of the children from the Isle of the Lost to live in Auradon?"

Adam grunted standing from his seat, they both knew it was risky to open the magical barrier, but Ben had never been one to ask without first weighing the consequences of his actions. Bella was hesitant in allowing even a small group of children into Auradon whereas Adam had made up his mind and was more than willing to heed to every wish and desire the prince asked of him. He felt, deep within his heart, they only had a few months left and Adam wanted Ben to know that the last goodness knows how many years weren't regretted.

"He has already chosen, Belle." Adam informed his beloved with a sigh. "He has also spoken to Prince Aziz about allowing more children from the Isle into Auradon if it's successful."

"Who… who did he have in mind?" She asked after moment of hesitation.

"Only four caught his attention. He said he felt they needed their help most." Adam smiled ruefully; the imp was right in saying Ben had a kind heart. "The daughters of Evil Queen and Maleficent and the sons of Jafar and Cruella De Vil."

Belle choked on her own breath; eyes blown wide with fear as her red painted lips parted in shock. She slowly brushed a hand down the front of her dress before nodding in acceptance.

"If this is what Ben wants then so it shall be." She uttered her brow wrinkled in confusion, "I wasn't aware that Cruella even had a child."

"Neither was I, dear. But even so, we owe those children the benefit of the doubt, don't you agree? After all, we are the ones that put them there."

"Yes," Belle found herself sighing, guilt and regret gnawing at her. "I hope Maleficent didn't hurt the child we sent to her."

"As do I but we must remember that we sent her there out of fear. The barriers had not long been up when she broke through them as an infant, we couldn't let that get out to our people especially when we were just coming out of the dark days."

Belle nodded slowly; she understood their reasoning because at the time it sounded like the right thing to do for Auradon. But now, the past was quickly catching up to them and with Ben's request hanging in the air the royal couple could only hope that the children that had been abandoned would understand.

So, with solid determination the king and queen of Auradon began the paperwork and preparations for welcoming the group of children within the next month or two.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Enchanted Forest - Past**

Belle stumbled down the stone spiral staircase, she gasped in pain and shock as she tripped over her own feet with the grace of a three-legged lamb. The stranger whom had yet to give his name even though he rescued her, stopped to steady her with careful hand.

In the rapid turn of events Belle hadn't noticed he had in fact only one hand, the other was replaced by a gleaming silver hook. Once her rescuer was assured, she wasn't about to keel over they continued their escape of the Evil Queen's castle.

Killian felt like he could finally breath as he and the brunette took off through the trees, the Queen's knights only just being alerted to the prisoner's escape. It had taken years for Pan to finally relent and allow him and his crew safe passage from Neverland. After he handed over the lad Pan was after, the monster had requested he stay awhile longer to do hid bidding for lying and trying to hide the child.

He was loath to admit that he was thankful he only just returned to the Enchanted Forest as there was a hefty rumour about a certain princess who had captured the heart of the Dark One and he was going to use this as a way to avenge his wife and child.

"Listen…" Killian trailed off realising he hadn't once asked the girl her name.

"Belle. My name is Belle." She huffed breathing heavily as she bent over slightly one hand clutching her side. Killian idly thought the name suited her, despite her haggard appearance she was rather beautiful and perhaps in another life he would've been inclined to flirt a little.

"Right, Belle. You may need to continue this journey on your own, the Queen's men are ruthless and will not be happy you've escaped." Killian paused quietly cursing at the sound of approaching hooves, "You need to go. Now!"

Belle scampered into the thickening trees and the pirate groaned mentally cursing his soft heart. Sure, he wanted to use her to exact his revenge, he had waited centuries for it after the imp had gloated about killing Milah and their young son before taking Killian's hand. But as he heard the approaching knights, took in Belle's injuries and fear, he didn't have it in him to allow her anymore harm, so he let her go. The Dark One could live a little while longer, he could achieve his goal with a little help from someone who knows the beastie all too well; The Evil Queen.

As the men surrounded him, chaining him up like a common farm animal, Killian thought back to one of the last times he ever saw Milah and Bae. A sad smile tugged at his lips, he had been a less than honourable man then, a common pirate running from the law.

**Enchanted Forest - Present**

Emma trailed behind the group, a frown maring her face almost permanently since the ogre attack. Mulan had been adamant that Aurora stick by her side at the front, leading the group straight to Snow White's childhood home. Mary Margaret had been excited to show her daughter the castle and her nursery and still held onto the dwindling hope that Emma would look at her as her mother.

Belle had remained silent throughout the rest of the journey; she hadn't even stepped in to calm the ever-testy waters between Emma and Aurora when the two started butting heads when they took a short break.

Mary Margaret smiled, releasing a heavy breath of relief when they finally exited the forest coming face to face with a grand castle looming on the horizon, silhouetted by the pink and red sunrise.

"Isn't it gorgeous." Mary Margaret sighed dreamily; Emma snorted quietly taking in the stone structure critically. It was far from pretty, more of a caved in eye sore if she was being honest. The blonde caught Belle's smirk and rolled her eyes.

"What was your castle like?" She ventured softly as they walked through the hallways. Belle was silent and Emma was about to back off when she cleared her throat.

"It was nothing like this." She began, shivering a little. "It was more of an incredibly large mansion with acres of land surrounding it on each side, we had dozens of stain glass windows that scattered the light all across the room and made you feel like you were walking through the ocean. It was beautiful."

"It sounds like it was." They came to a stop in front of a broken door that hung crookedly off its hinges. Mulan and Aurora left the room with sharp nods of greeting.

"Come on." Belle chirped sounding like her old self as she pulled Emma into the room, it was filled with toys and stuffed animals any child would dream of having and in the centre a white cradle sat innocently displaying the life Emma was supposed to have.

"I was going to teach you so much in here." Mary Margaret commented forlornly, brushing a hand over the cradle. "How to dance and walk, how to dress for your first ball… but we never got to do any of it."

"Yeah, well that's how life is." Emma shrugged uncomfortably. "You just need to live with the cards dealt to you."

Belle spun on the heel of her foot the instant she registered the pounding of feet nearing the nursery. It was only one set so it couldn't have been Mulan because she would never leave the princess unarmed and alone, Mary Margaret stood to attention one hand resting cautiously on her sword. The short haired woman relaxed, shoulders slumping forward when Lancealot revealed himself.

"Lancealot," She breathed in relief. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about the ogre attack and wished to make sure you were all safe. I sent Mulan and Aurora to gather firewood." He replied pleasantly with a small smile.

Emma narrowed her eyes at the soldier, why would he abandon his people to search for them when he had no idea where they were going. She slowly reached into her pocket and removed a single bullet; she may not be able to use her gun but the powder inside the bullet could prove useful.

"Why would you do that?" Belle piped up; her tone evidently suspicious. "Why risk abandoning your people for virtual strangers?"

Lancelot hesitated for a moment before his gaze settled on Emma, "I wanted to help get you back to your son; Henry."

Mary Margaret smiled toothily at her friend's kindness even though she noted Emma and Belle backing towards the wardrobe.

"That is so sweet of you—" Mary Margaret started forward only to stumble when Belle whipped out her dagger; the sharp tip of the blade glinting dangerously in the miniscule light.

"That is not your friend Mary Margaret, merely someone wearing his face." Belle informed her; it was easy to see know that the imposter had made a mistake. "Emma only told one person about Henry and it was when you were unconscious."

Emma very nearly rolled her eyes at her mother's look of pure shock and surprise and she couldn't help think the Snow White had never known the sharp sting of betrayal before, of course she knew the woman suffered at the hands of Regina but she always had someone in her corner.

Lancelot's smooth expression morphed in an instant to cold indifference and the spell dropped to reveal Cora in her heartless glory.

"Come now darling, no need to be so hostile." She said lightly, "We all want the same thing; to get to a land without magic."

"Oh, yeah." Emma scoffed loudly drawing Cora's attention. "What do you want that's in Storybrooke?"

Cora took several steps forward, tossing Mary Margaret into the wall with a wave of her hand as she gave Emma a cold, unfeeling smile.

"Well my daughter for starters and from what I understand, a grandson."

Emma smirked confidently, "Well as long as I'm standing you will never get your hands on _my son._"

She pulled the handful of gunpowder from her pocket and dropped it near the wooden structure of the wardrobe before tossing a lighter towards Belle who had been carefully edging around the older woman. In the blink of an eye the wardrobe was consumed in flames and crumbling into ash, as was their only way home. Cora snarled giving the blonde and brunette hate filled glares before she vanished in a puff of dark blue smoke.

* * *

**So I've been debating whether or not I should take these few chapters and continue the story under _The Possibility of Fate_ or not, but before I do anything I'd like some feedback from yourselves, if you think would be easier or worthwhile to meld the two parts and continue it as one big story or separate it into short installments. **


End file.
